Delicious
by Fier66
Summary: All fluffy moments between Yu and Rise from their first meeting until the epilogue. Yu x Rise , One-shot. Update: Rewritten with better grammar and some new scenes, kinda.


**A.N: First fanfic, sorry if there are grammatical errors. Most of the scene is from Persona 4, Persona 4 Golden and Persona 4 The Animation combined.**

**Update: This has been rewritten with better grammars and some new scenes, woohoo.**

Disclaimer: I do not own a Persona, if I do, I would wear glasses, a black jacket and wield a golf club, then I'll shout "Persona!", summoning Titania. Why Titania? Because Titania best girl.

* * *

**20****th ****June, Monday, 2011**

Rise was not having a good day. First, she just moved into Inaba, and all the reporters and fans were bothering her. Stalkers included. So she is now in a disguise, hiding from the fans.

Currently, she was in a mall called Junes…aaand she was running away from a person. She noticed that he had been following her for a while now. 'Creeps, just my luck.' Rise groaned to herself.

After a minute of hurried walking, she finally found the elevator. 'Quick quick quick quick!' Rise thought anxiously. When she finally got in the elevator, she heard footsteps behind her.

She was scared. A there was no one in the area, and the creep was right behind her. 'Okay, this is it!' Rise quickly turned her head around to look at the person.

What she saw was not really what she had expected. Instead of a creepy old man or an otaku, the person she was staring was a handsome teenager with silver hair, probably around her age.

She noticed his outfit, white collar shirt with short sleeves and brown pants. She then stared at his eyes, his grey, charming eyes. She didn't notice that she is looking at him for more than five seconds, before he suddenly spoke up.

"Huh…looks delicious." Rise is confused by the word. 'This guy IS a creep after all!'

"D-delicious?"

"I mean…Miss. You dropped your hand phone just now while bumping into someone. Here, take it." he said, while giving Rise's hand phone to her.

Rise quickly snapped out of her daze, and snatched her hand phone.

"Hey, you didn't have to chase me around like that! I thought I was being targeted or something…" she said, slightly angry.

"Ah! Sorry, I didn't expect you to suddenly ran, I called for you several times though. Well, sorry again." He said while rubbing the back of his head sheepishly.

"Oh… I'm sorry, I didn't hear you. Well thank you for giving me back my hand phone!" She flashed a quick smile at him.

Rise then noticed something weird, he was standing very close to her, so he probably saw her face clearly, and will soon realize that she was Risette. 'Great, now he'll probably begging me for an autograph-'

"Hey, uh…Just now when I said delicious..." He said, stopping Rise from continuing her thought.

"E-excuse me?" Rise asked slowly. 'Doesn't he notice who I am yet? That's weird…..'

He then pointed at the phone strap dangling on her phone. It was a strap that looked like a 'Dorayaki'.

"The strap, it looks delicious, I meant." He said with a chuckle. He then flashed Rise the most charming ever known to mankind—at least to Rise. The girl blushed heavily after seeing it. She quickly used her handbag to cover her red face. 'This guy…He really doesn't know who I am.'

"I'll be going now. See ya, miss." He chuckled again before walking away. Before he could move however, he felt a tug on his sleeve. He turned to see the girl looking at him hesitantly. She then opened her mouth.

"What's your name?" She asked. Rise couldn't believe that she was asking the name of some boy she just met a few minutes ago. But he replied nonetheless.

"Yu. Yu Narukami. It's a pleasure to meet you." He said as he playfully bowed like a butler.

"Rise. Rise Kujikawa…" She spoke softly. 'Now he'll probably know who I am….'

"Nice to meet you Rise, I hope we'll meet again in the future." He smiled. The silverette then walked away, while waving his hand behind his head.

Rise was flabbergasted, she just met a person who actually didn't know who she is! And that was the first time a boy her age treated her like a normal girl instead of an idol.

After he was gone, Rise realized her heart was beating faster than usual.

"Yu…Yu Narukami….hmm…" She muttered his name before giggling softly. "What's with that popped collar though?"

**22****nd**** June, Wednesday, 2011**

**Afternoon, In Front of Marukyu Tofu Shop**

Yu was currently with Yosuke and Kanji at Marukyu tofu shop. The shop is crowded with people wanting to meet Risette.

Talking about Risette, he just found out that the girl he talked to a few days ago was actually Rise Kujikawa, the famous teen idol.

'Damn, I should really watch the TV sometimes.' Yu thought to himself.

After talking to Adachi for a few minutes, Yu's uncle, Ryotaro Dojima, came out of the shop. He then asked them what are they doing here, which Yu replied that they were here to meet Rise. After grumbling for a while, he and Adachi walked away.

After a while, the crowd dispersed, mumbling something about Rise not being there, just some old lady.

After Yosuke and Kanji argued about tofu for a while, they decide to buy something since they're already there, with Yu saying that he will be with them later, while he was actually going to the Velvet room.

"Let's see here…." Yosuke said while checking the shop. They only saw a person using the sink. "Sure enough...The only one here is your typical old lady." He sighed to himself.

"Man, why don't you just ask if she's in back? 'Scuse me!" Kanji quickly shout.

An old lady voice is heard coming from the back. "Yes, may I help you?"

"What the-!? Then, who's that...?" Yosuke said while pointing at the person using the sink.

"…What?" The said person turned around to face them. She had brown eyes, red hair tied in pigtails. She wore a white headscarf, a pink turtleneck shirt and a short navy blue skirt.

"Uh...are you Rise?" Kanji ask.

"Umm…yeah. So…?"

"No way...Are you really Risette? Yosuke stared at her, eyes bulging out.

"..umm yeah. Sooo…what do you want?"

"Huh...? Oh, sorry, um...Some tofu, please!"

"Tofu...? Which kind?"

"Huh? Wh-Which one's which again...?"

"If you're going to eat it by itself, you should go with silken. Momen's better for cooking...Depends how you use it!"

"U-Um...Psst, Kanji! Order something!" Yosuke nudged Kanji's shoulder.

" Wha-!? Why're you making me do it!? You already picked ganmo a second ago!"

With a sigh, Kanji quickly ordered some ganmodoki.

"Dude here wants three ganmodoki."

"Oh, I see...I'll go get them."

Yosuke and Kanji then talked about how Rise was being out of herself. When Rise returned with the ganmodoki, they asked her about the midnight channel and told her about the kidnapping and remind her to be careful.

"Here you go. Three ganmo. That'll be 600 yen. And there is some extra in there, a little thank you for worrying about me." She smiled briefly.

…Aaand Yu chose that time to enter the shop.

"Sorry guys, I was helping some old lady cross the street then I got lost in the road of lif- Rise-san?" Yu said, surprised to see the person they were supposed to be interrogating. She was cute, even in her work clothes, he noticed.

"Yu-san!" Rise cheered happily. She didn't know why, but she felt very happy just seeing him there. "Are these guys your friends?" She asked, not noticing the awestruck look Yosuke and Kanji were giving to the both of them.

"Y-Y-YU! W-why are you so friendly with her?!" Yosuke nearly shouted. While he and Kanji was busy making jokes just to get her to talk, Yu went in and she goes 'Yu-san!~'.

"Hmm? Oh yeah, they may look like some guys from some cheap comedy show, but they are actually my friends." Yu said, completely ignoring Yosuke's outburst. "It also seems that they already bought some food for me, woohoo, free food, I love you guys." He deadpanned as he grabbed a ganmodoki from the plastic bag, causing the two to glare at him while Rise giggled.

"They sure did!" Rise said happily. Then they continue to chat with each other. He told her the names of his two currently awestruck friends. He also chatted about recipes for tofus…for some reason.

While they were doing that, Yosuke was stuttering. "H-how-? B-But-W-we just m-met h-her a-and n-now s-she's t-talking happily with h-him…"

Kanji opened his mouth to say something, but closed it. He then shrugged. 'That's senpai for you.'

After talking for several minutes, Yu decided to end the conversation. "Okay Rise, me and my friends will get going now. Oh and be careful okay, I don't want you to get hurt just few days after knowing you." He said while giving his dashing smile.

"Okay Yu-san! Thank you for coming. Thanks Yosuke-san, Kanji-san." She said while bowing.

After waving goodbye, Yu, Yosuke and Kanji walked out of the shop.

"Yu…you have some explaining to do…." Yosuke said, while smiling grimly.

"Mind explaining senpai? No seriously I wanna know." Kanji asked curiously, unlike Yosuke.

Yu looked at them, and shrugged.

"Too troublesome."

**Evening, Central Shopping District**

Yu was walking in the Central Shopping District after buying some new weapons from Master Daidara. He still remembered how Yosuke was jealous of him because of meeting Rise, and Kanji saying how awesome he was to score an idol.

While he was walking, he noticed Rise looking at her grandmother shop with a frown. He gazed at the shop, noticing many paparazzi were gathering in front of the shop. He quickly walked towards her and tapped her shoulder, surprising the girl.

"Oh, hey Yu." Rise smiled at him.

"Paparazzi, huh. I know how you feel." Yu said, remembering the memories of his fangirls chasing him. Not his fault he's popular.

Yu then held her hand, much to her surprise. "Hey follow me. I know a place where paparazzi won't follow you." He said while smiling.

"Sure, Yu-kun!" Rise answered, not noticing the honorific she just gave him.

He then led her to Samegawa Flood Plain. They then sat together side by side while Rise put her magazine on the side.

Yu took the magazine, and rip one of the pages and make a paper crane. He then let it flow on the river.

"Wow, how did you do that?" Rise asked enthusiastically. Yu smiled before teaching her how to do the origami.

Rise on her first try made a crumpled paper crane. "You suck." Yu said bluntly.

"Mou… Don't be so cold." She then tried again, this time succeeding.

"See? If I try hard enough I can make it!" She said cheerfully, putting the paper crane on top of her palm.

"Good for you, but I can make a Godzilla, so you're still no match for me." Yu said proudly, causing the girl to laugh. "Hey I'm serious."

Yu then proceeded to make two smaller paper cranes and put it beside Rise's. "So cute!" Rise said happily. Yu just smiled in response.

After enjoying the silence for a while, Rise told Yu about her former life as a pop star, and how no one saw her true self, but only Risette.

Yu was silent as she talked; since he wouldn't want to disturb the girl or anything. After a few minutes, they stood up.

Rise quickly gave Yu a peck on the cheek; causing both of them to blush…well, only Rise blushed, Yu just looked surprised. She didn't why she did that…and it was her first time kissing somebody…okay now she was blushing even harder.

"Thank you…for today." She then smiled at Yu.

"Anything for you, Rise." Yu said playfully as he bowed. He then returned her smile and gave each other their farewells.

**23****rd**** June, Thursday, 2011**

**Yasogami High, Shoe Locker Area**

Yu had just finished his sport club. Now he was standing in front of his shoe locker, checking if there were any new love letters for him. After finishing his business, he heard footsteps behind him.

"Hmm, Rise?" Yu said as he glanced at her.

"Oh, Yu-kun…" She said, a little gloomily. "I just transferred here this morning; I'm a first-year."

"Oh? So you're my kouhai then." The silverette smiled.

"I see! So from now on I must call you Yu-senpai, huh?" Rise said while grinning.

"That's right, you better respect this senpai of yours, got that?" Yu said as he posed like a gang leader, causing the idol to laugh heartily. "So why aren't you home yet? It's getting pretty late."

"Oh…..Well that's because….." She then pointed at the school entrance, and Yu could see many paparazzi flooding it.

"Huh, well follow me then." Yu said with a smirk. He then took her hand and proceeded to get out using the back entrance.

He guided her to the tofu shop, avoiding paparazzi now and then. Rise blushed at how close she was to him.

Upon arriving, they came across Rise's former manager, Inoue, who had come to ask something important. The two discussed matters at Tatsuhime shrine.

Rise assumed he wanted her to return to show business, but Inoue instead revealed that she had already been replaced, and was no longer needed.

After Inoue left, Rise was shocked at the revelation. Yu quickly walked closer and put a hand on her shoulder. He didn't say anything, knowing that it might upset her.

But alas, Rise was still upset, and accused him too for not seeing the real her and ran away.

…That night, Rise appeared on the Midnight Channel. Wearing a bikini and saying something about going all bare…or 'bear', damn it Teddie.

'And just when we thought we caught the culprit.' Yu sighed.

**24****th ****June, Friday, 2011**

"You're…"

"No! Don't say it!" Chie screamed.

"You're not me!" Rise shouted at her shadow.

"Heehee, ahaha! Aaahahahahaha! Here it comes! Now, I'm finally myself!" Shadow Rise laughed madly.

"Tch….Here we go dammit!" Kanji said.

After fighting the Shadow for a while, they quickly realized all of their attack won't hit. When Yu was getting impatient and was about to unleash a stronger persona, Teddie charged at the shadow, defeating it.

"Rise-chan!" Yukiko said.

"Mm...? Where...am I?" Rise mumbled.

She then quickly remembered what had happened, and immediately apologized.

"I'm sorry….It's all my fault." She said slowly.

"Don't worry. No harm done." Yu smiled reassuringly at her. He then lent a hand towards her, helping her up.

"Thank you….. Yu-kun…..and everyone." Rise said softly.

She then confronted her shadow and gained her persona. Teddie's Shadow appeared. After saying something about Teddie's fate as a shadow, it transformed into a giant form with a creepy look.

"I'll help. My persona is a support type. I can scan the enemy and look for its' weakness!" Rise quickly said.

"Okay, be sure not to tire yourself up, Rise-chan." Yu said to her with a caring smile, not noticing the blush on her face.

"Okay! Let's go!" Yu said while holding Rise's waist firmly.

"**Izanagi!"**

"**Himiko!"**

…

**Evening**

Yu and Rise were currently walking side by side, heading towards Marukyu Tofu shop. They had just witnessed Teddie gaining his own Persona and after exiting the TV world, Yu offered to take Rise home, much to Yosuke's chagrin.

When they stopped in front of the Tofu shop, Rise quickly turned to face Yu.

"Yu-senpai…t-thank you for everything…" Rise said, with her hands at her back while looking at the ground.

"No problem, you're a friend now, I'll always protect you." Yu said, giving her the most charming smile he could muster.

Rise blushed a bit, then quickly asked.

"Can I join the Investigation team? I want to help you all, after everything you had gone through for me…" Rise said with resolve.

"Sure, we could always use a new member…aaand I get to see you more." Yu said while rubbing the back of his head with a slightly red face, slightly embarrassed at what he just said.

Rise smiled brightly after hearing this, she didn't know Yu could get flustered! She then proceeded to cling her arms around Yu's, and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

She giggled cutely after seeing Yu's slightly flushed face.

"I'd love that, senpai…" Rise said. She leaned her head on Yu's shoulder, smiling contently. Yu looked down at her peaceful face, and smiled.

They both stay in that position for a while, with Yu looking towards the sky.

**23****th**** December, Friday, 2011**

**Evening**

It had been a day after Yu and his friends managed to beat Ameno-Sagiri. Over the month, many things had happen. They had went for a school trip in Iwatodai, fought Mitsuo, fought Naoto's shadow, saved Nanako from Namatame and found out that Adachi was the true culprit and so on.

Currently, Yu was sitting on his sofa, thinking about Rise. They had gone closer since June, and were now dating, though only Nanako and Dojima knew about this. Since Rise had come to their house to meet Yu several times before, they had noticed that Yu and Rise were way too close to be called friends. Dojima didn't mind though, while Nanako was very happy, and started to call her big sis.

Tomorrow is Christmas Eve, and he had planned on buying a cake for him and his idol girlfriend. When he was thinking, the phone rang, and he proceeded to read the message.

senpaaaaaaai! \\(^_-)/  
c u tomorrow, rite?  
cmon, its xmas eve  
senpai! 3 PLZ! }-,-'-

Yu just smiled at her ridiculous yet cute way of texting, and messaged her that he agreed.

**24****th**** December , Saturday, 2011**

**Evening, Yu's Room**

"Ahhh... My throat is killing me. It's probably all the voice training..." Rise said, coughing several times. "Sigh…stupid hiatus."

"Voice training huh, try making a little girl voice." Yu suggested. Rise laughed and stared at her boyfriend's expectant face.

"…Okay, maybe later then!" The idol said with a grin, and Yu silently mumbled 'yes'.

"...But that has nothing to do with tonight! It's Christmas, and I'm with you, Senpai!" Rise said with a rare timid smile.

"You're really cute you know that?" Yu said carefreely, causing her to blush. "See? Even that blush is cute. Hey, wanna eat the cake?"

"You bought a cake for us, Senpai!? I love cake! Thank you! I got a present for you, too!" Rise cheered, and took out a silver bangle.

"That's one of a kind. It's the only one in the whole world...In fact, I designed and made it myself at a carving class in Okina." Rise said while looking away shyly.

"The shape's a little weird, but...I put all my love into it!" She looked at him with an adorable face.

"Thank you….Rise-chan."

"No problem!"

They then talked about lot of things together, laughing and smiling cheerfully. After a while, Rise suddenly spoke.

"...Senpai, can I stay here tonight?" She asked, blushing cutely.

"When you go back to your home town, and if I decide to go back to my singing career...We won't be able to see each other very often, will we? Maybe we'll never have the chance again..."

Yu continued to stare at the girl…

"That's why I want tonight to be something precious to remember...So, please...?" She gazed at him again, giving him the puppy dog eyes. Yu sighed and chuckled.

"You're really making it hard for me to control myself you know?" He suddenly said as he slowly crouched around the table towards her…

"E-eh? S-senpai…w-what-"

Yu ignored her stutter and quickly hugged his adorable lover. Moments later, Rise was already snuggling the crook of his neck while Yu kissed the top of her head.

They then sleep on Yu's futon together, cuddling until they both fell asleep.

**1****st**** January, Sunday, 2012**

**Daytime**

Yu had just finished spending time with his uncle and his beloved cousin. They ate some Kobumaki together. Although, the Dojima family won't be going to the shrine together because of Nanako's condition.

Yu just realized that every time one of the other boys (mostly Yosuke) wished, strived, plotted, or begged for something, it will almost immediately fall into his lap. For example….now.

He opened his phone and checked the new message.

'Happy New Year, Senpai! v(^O^)v We should do tons of stuff together this year, too! Let's pay our first visit to the shrine today! Of course, since it'll just be the two of us, I'll dress up! (*_-)'

Yu smiled a bit after seeing the message, ah how lucky he was to have a girlfriend, unlike his other friends, though he could swear seeing Kanji and Naoto being together a lot these days.

He quickly replied that he will be there.

**Tatsuhime Shrine**

Yu arrived on time, but he noticed that Rise isn't there yet. After a minute of waiting, he heard someone called his name.

"Yu-Senpaiiii! Sorry to keep you waiting!" He turned around to see Rise standing in front of him, panting slightly.

He then took a look at Rise's outfit, she was wearing a purple-bluish kimono with her hair is tied up in an elegant hairstyle.

"I look pretty good even in something like this, don't I?" She said while posing in front of her boyfriend. "How about it? What are your impressions?"

"Beautiful." He answered, not taking his eyes off her.

"Aren't I breathtaking? I decided not to go with my usual cute look and went for a more elegant style instead...Yes! It worked!" She cheered.

Yu noticed that her mood drastically improved after he praised her.

"…..I was actually really nervous when I looked at myself in the mirror this morning, even though I've worn all kinds of different outfits for my job..."

"Isn't it weird that I'm more nervous dressing up for you than I am dressing up for tons of people? I had thoughts like, "I wonder how Senpai will react," and "I'm leaving if he doesn't compliment me!""

She then blushed a bit.

"All I was thinking about was you…"

Yu interrupted by holding her hands and kissing her forehead, much to her happiness. They then walked together further inside the shrine.

"What are you going to wish for, Senpai? Well I've already made up my mind. I'm going to wish that both of us are happy forever!" She said cheerfully.

"I'll wish for that too."

"If we both wish for it, will the wishing power be double? If so, the spirits better get fired up and make sure they grant our wish. Well, let's make our wish together."

They then proceed to pray together. After that, Rise asked.

"Senpai. Have you drawn the fortunes here before? My grandma said that you can get bad results here even on New Year's."

"Never bothered, but I'll do it if you do."

"Okay, let's see if we're lucky!" She said while rubbing her hands together.

Yu noticed that there was a box holding omikuji, sealed fortunes, placed in front of the shrine.

He picked one while thinking of impure thoughts of him and Rise…ooh senpai.

...His fortune says "Great Blessing!"

How he got that, he'll never know.

"You too, Senpai!? That's amazing! It looks like God's going to bless us! I know, I'll make this into a good luck charm!" Rise said, smiling happily.

"Hey, Senpai...Let's come here next year too, okay? And the year after next, and the year after that, until forever!" Rise said while gesturing her hands cutely.

They then walk around the shrine, looking at the beautiful place side by side. After a while, they stopped.

"I wish this shrine was bigger. I can't believe we've already gone through the whole thing…" Rise said dejectedly. "...I want to stay with you longer." She said softly while blushing.

"Want to come to my place?" Yu offered with a shrug.

Rise's face brightened up after hearing this. "Your place? Yeah, I want to go! I need to make a New Year's greeting to Nanako-chan too. Oh, and Dojima-san too, of course! Should I bring some New Year's food from my place? My grandma made it."

After thinking for a while though, she pouted.

"Oh...Actually, let's pass on going to your place. My grandma helped me wear this kimono...If it were to get undone, I wouldn't be able to put it back on correctly. You know what I mean, don't you?" Yu's raised an eyebrow after hearing this.

"Haha! Gotcha! I just made your heart skip a beat, didn't I? This is actually pretty hard to breathe in. I'll go change and we'll go somewhere afterwards!"

They then spent a long time together, holding hands all the way.

**14****th ****February, Tuesday, 2012**

**Early Morning**

Today is Valentine's day. Yu remembered all the things he and Rise had done these few months. He still remembered a few days ago where they both were stuck in a cabin together, and then ended up saving Marie.

He stopped fantrasizing his girlfriend in a swimsuit when he heard his phone rang.

He quickly opened his phone and read the message.

'xoxoxo SENPAI xoxoxo

u kno what day it is!

keep ur afternoon open!'

Yu just smiled at her ridiculous way of texting again, and decided to spend time with Rise.

That morning, he met Yosuke on his way to school.

"It's February 14th, you know. I didn't have much time to prepare myself for this, so I've been nervous all morning. Ughhhh...Someone help me do something about all this pressure!" Yosuke groaned.

"Huh, you think you'll get one?" Yu deadpanned.

"Hey! That's cold partner!"

They continued to talk to each other until they reached their class.

**After school**

**Classroom**

Currently, Yu, Yosuke, Kanji, Chie and Yukiko were chatting with each other. Since they just saw their results earlier, they are praising Yu for being the top of their class again.

They saw some male students standing around the classroom, waiting for someone to give them chocolates…despite the fact that all the girls had depart. After a while, they finally got out of the class, probably waiting elsewhere.

"If they want candy so much, why don't they just buy some themselves?" Kanji asked.

"Are you serious? This is the one day you shouldn't be buying chocolate for yourself." Yosuke replied.

"Yeah?"

"Man, you're clueless...Whatever. I know I'm getting some for sure today."

"Really, from who?" Yu asked, slightly teasing him.

"….Part-time workers at Junes….."

'Thought so.' All of them thought simultaneously.

"The important thing is that I have any at all! Right, Chie-san!? Yukiko-san!? I see you've got some big bags with you today..." Yosuke said smiling.

"Yeah we do." They both said with a shrug.

"Oh sweet! I like candy." Kanji stated.

"What makes you think it's going to YOU!? It might be for ME!"

"Don't be so desperate! And I brought some, too!" Chie shouted at them.

Just then, Rise entered the class and joined the group.

"Oh, are you guys handing out chocolate? Great timing!"

Rise then handed out chocolate to each person, saying that good friends too deserve to get chocolate. But there didn't seem to be any left for Yu. The silverette already knew why though.

"Hey, what about him?" Yosuke said, pointing at Yu.

"I'll give him his chocolate later! I've got some stuff to take care of right now, but I'll call you soon." Rise quickly said.

"D-Does that mean...?" Chie stuttered.

"I feel like everyone's super-curious about who I'm going to hand my special chocolate to. If I do it now, it'll be embarrassing." She said with a playful grin.

"So…..see you later." Rise gave Yu a meaningful look. Yu winked at her, causing her to giggle.

"Well, I have some other people to give chocolate to. Bye!" She rushed to the door quickly.

Yukiko and Chie gave the guys some friendship chocolates. After that, Naoto came in...

"Kanji-kun, please meet me at the floodplains later. That's all." She quickly got out, and Yu could swear he saw her face getting red.

"Huh? Wha' does Naoto wants with me?" Kanji said, confused.

"What! Even Kanji?! Whyyyyy?!" Yosuke screamed in frustration, punching the nearby wall repeatedly. After that, Yu quickly went to where Rise was waiting for him.

**Shore**

Yu found Rise waiting for him at the shore. He sneaked towards her in a slow pace. When he was finally behind her, he immediately hugged her from behind, causing her to go 'Eeep!'.

"Senpai, don't scare me like that!" She said while giving a mock pout.

"Mmm hmm, you smell nice." He said as he snuggled her neck, much to her embarrassment. She then turned around and took out something from her back.

"Here, this is for you. Sorry to keep you waiting!"

The package Rise handed him looked beautiful, but it's giving off an odor that was anything but pleasant...

"I knew you'd notice how special it is! I added durian and habanero to it! Anyone can just melt some chocolate and pour it into a mold. Where's the love in that? So I added a bit of originality. I'm certain you'll like it!" After staring at the box for a few seconds, Rise added. "….What's the matter?"

"Ahaha…It's too pretty to eat." Yu said kindly.

"Ohhh! Eat it now, I worked so hard on it. I want to see your happy face." She added again.

"A-aren't you glad, Senpai?" She asked in the most cutest and innocent way possible, and Yu sighed happpily

"Of course I'm glad." Yu said. He put his hands on Rise's shoulder. "But I can't eat it right now okay? I'll eat it later." He planted a kiss on her forehead.

"...Fine, then. I forgive you. But you'll have to tell me what you think later!"

They then sat together side by side on the stairs.

After a few minutes of enjoying the sound of waves in silence, Rise spoke up.

"It's like we're all alone in the world...I'm going to tell you my dreams. I haven't told anyone else. I want to work and go to college. I think I could study lots of things."

"And, during all that, I want to have a serious relationship with a man I love, and get married on a tropical island! And live in a house with a big yard, and get a big dog...I'll cook, and live happily with my husband. And then, when we're old, we're going to drink tea every day by the garden, together."

Rise looks a little embarrassed as she smiled. "Just kidding...I'm such a weirdo."

"A weirdo that I love." He said as he tucked a strand of hair behind her ear. "And I'm gonna help you achieve that dream, aren't I?"

Rise face turned bright red. She calmed herself a bit before saying. "Senpai...By "a man I love," I meant you, although you probably knew that already." She rubbed her head sheepishly.

"Right now, it's just a dream...But it's important to me. So, I want to make all my dreams come true, one by one...with you at my side."

"Heh, you're really asking for it." Yu suddenly carried Rise bridal style, shocking her.

"I'll always be yours, Rise." He flashed his lover the most genuine smile, like he did when they first met.

Rise looked at his eyes and snuggled closer to his neck.

"…You can't take that back...okay…Yu-kun."

After a while they sat back together, with Rise resting her head on Yu's shoulder. The only sound they heard was the crashing of the waves. Rise then broke the silence.

"Did you know, Senpai? People were born from the sea. I feel like we're Adam and Eve right now, just the two of us here. Eve was Adam's wife...So...That means Adam gets to have Eve all to himself..."

They both turn to face each other, and Yu was uncharacteristically nervous for once. He tenderly held her hand, and slowly, they both leaned closer to each other

After a few seconds of silence, Yu finally kissed his lover. Sure, they cuddled and hugged all the time, but this was the first time they actually kissed…and it felt wonderful.

The kiss was soft, as it were their first kiss. They didn't move much too, they just stayed there, holding each other and ignoring everything else. After a few seconds, they parted lips, and both of them were blushing heavily.

"Senpai…I'm glad…that you were my first boyfriend…and my first kiss…" Rise said with a shy smile. "I mean, the most I did in my acting was hugging…hmm, I will surely tell my future manager that I don't want to kiss anybody in my career other than you!" She giggled.

"Hey, that was my first kiss too you know."

"R-really? I-I'm glad to hear that…"

After a moment, she looked at him again.

"I love you….Senpai."

"…And if it isn't obvious enough…I love you, Rise…I'll always love you." They then kissed again, this time more aggressively on Yu's part.

They spent a long while together…

**15****th**** February 2012**

Everyone in Yasogami High was shocked. Who wouldn't, after seeing Rise Kujikawa, the famous teen idol holding hands with Yu Narukami, the school No.1 Heartthrob.

Yesterday, they decided that they will make their relationship public. Yu still remember his friends face when he hugged Rise from behind, in front of them.

…Oh, and apparently Kanji and Naoto were now dating too. Of course, the school was shocked about that too. The winner of the beauty pageant and the boy who destroyed a biker gang? Nobody expected them to become a thing.

Yosuke, as expected, quickly lose his mood, mumbling something about how the world hated him.

"Why do you both have girlfriends and I don't?!"

Chie, Yukiko, and Teddie congratulated the two couples, and Chie always teased them most of the time.

"Senseiii! Teach me how to score girls like you do! Please please please please! But wow, I never expected Kanji to date Nao-chan! Actually, I didn't expect Kanji to date anyone at all! Ooooh!"

"Shut it you stupid bear!" Kanji shouted in embarrassment, while Yu just chuckled.

In the end, everything was fine for Yu and Rise. They both saw the looks the student gave them. Most of the girls squealed, saying how cute they are together. While the guys give Yu's a thumb up for dating an idol.

**21st March 2012**

Today is the day where Yu will leave Inaba. All of his friends were here with him.

After a lot of hugging and goodbyes, Yu was standing in front of the train.

"Well this is it. Goodbye guys." He said, smiling one last time.

Rise hugged Yu tightly, eyes red from crying. Then, without warning, she kissed him in front of their friends. Most of them quickly turn their head away blushing, while Teddie stared in awe of his sensei.

After that, Yu went into the train, and it started to move. All of his friends ran along the train platforms, shouting their farewells at him.

"Thank you for everything! Stay well until we meet again someday!"

"You'll always be my Sensei forever!"

"Please don't forget about us over there!"

"I'll do my best! You better not run away too, Senpai!"

"I'll always remember our time together!"

"Distance doesn't matter to us! Even if we're separated, we're still friends!"

"I love you, Senpai!"

After they finish their farewells, they waved at Yu…Finally, the train was out of their eyesight.

In the train, Yu took out the picture he and his friends took a few days ago.

"No matter where we are, our hearts will always be connected."

Rise's image appeared on his mind. He smiled a bit, remembering all the moments he spent with her and his friends.

"…Right guys…?"

**Several Months Later**

Yu and Rise were sitting on the stairs where they first kissed. Yu was back for summer vacation, and had just finished celebrating at the Dojima's residence.

He did come back a few months ago for Golden Week, but ended up entering a tournament in the TV world and was forced to fight his friends. They met some other Persona users then too. Then a few days later, he even saved the world from being shrouded in red fog. Rise could even fight with her persona now!

Currently, he and Rise were enjoying the sound of crashing waves. They had sneaked out of the house earlier while the others were busy celebrating.

"Senpai, are you sure they won't mind we sneaking out like this? The party is for your return!" Rise asked.

"Nah, they won't mind, we celebrated enough already. Now, I just want to spend time with the girl I love." He said while looking at her.

Rise blushed, and rested her head on Yu's shoulder. "Hmm, Senpai, are you free tonight?"

"Yeah I guess, I'll be staying here for a while. What's wrong?"

"Nothing….I just want to sleep with you tonight…"

Yu stared at her blankly, before taking out some yen from his pocket.

"I wonder if I have enough money to buy a condo-"

Rise was flushed after realizing what she just said and hearing what he said.

"N-n-no I mean, I want to cuddle with you, like the last Christmas Eve…" She said while poking her fingers together.

"I know, I was joking." Yu deadpanned. Rise pouted and Yu quickly poked her cheeks, causing her to giggle.

"Senpaiiii!"

After a while, she looked up to face him, only to get kissed by him suddenly. Before she could respond, he parted.

"Delicious." He said as he licked his lips alluringly…causing the poor girl to blush like mad.

"D-delicious?"

Slowly, they grinned at each other, both remembering that that's one of the first words Yu said to her.

"Senpai….Do you love me…?" Before she could say anything further, Yu flicked her forehead. "Ouch!"

"Don't ask the obvious, of course I love you, Rise."

The lovers stared at each other for a while, and softly kissed. The kiss was mixed with giggles and chuckles now and then, but they both were truly happy.

Who would've thought, Yu Narukami, a boy who came to Inaba to live with his uncle, ended up dating Risette, the famous teen idol. Yu was prepared to be a loner without any friends like he usually did, but ended up finding the love of his life. Rise Kujikawa was prepared to live in Inaba, expecting nobody to understand her, but ended up become the lover of the kindest boy she had ever met.

Yu and Rise parted again and looked at each other with smiles on their faces. Yu kissed the top of her head, and whispered.

"Heh, delicious."


End file.
